The second international symposium on equine reproduction will bring together scientists actively doing research on equine reproduction. As indicated by the title, the scope of the participation will be world-wide. This symposium serves as a forum in which the scientific community can present and discuss the latest research findings. The agenda will include presentations on the stallion including semen preservation and artificial insemination; the mare during nonpregnant and pregnant and paripartal periods, and the foal during the perinatal and suckling periods. The specific topics within each session range from those concerned with basic research to applied research. The following are a sampling of the topics that will be discussed: Factors that control cyclic ovarian activity such as prostaglandin release from the uterus, follicle growth patterns during the luteal phase of the estrous cycle, structural changes (light, scanning electron and electron oicroscopy) of the uterus during the postpartum period, differential transport of fertilized and unfertilized ova in the oviduct, neonatal immunological responses and acid-base problems in the newborn. There will be 75 papers presented throughout the week-long meeting. The proceedings of the symposium will be published so that information can be made available to other scientists, veterinary medical practitioners, breeders of horses and other interested individuals throughout the world. Physical facilities available at the University of California, Davis, for the Symposium are: Auditorium (for 300-350); cafeterias; dormatories. The first international symposium on equine reproduction was held in Cambridge, England in July 1974. This inaugural meeting was attended by 226 speakers from 21 countries and 149 scientific papers were presented by 99 speakers on all aspects of the subject of equine reproduction. The papers presented at this meeting have been published in a 746 page book entitled "Equine Reproduction" (Supplement 23, Journal of Reproduction & Fertility, 1975). This book is already serving as a standard reference for those engaged in equine reproductive research. It is currently being used as a textbook at the School of Veterinary Medicine, University of California, Davis for a course in Equine Reproduction.